1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a time-to-digital converting circuit and a digital-to-time converting circuit.
2. Background Art
A conventional time-to-digital converting circuit converts time to a digital signal by sampling a signal delayed by an inverter or the like with a flip-flop.